


normal people

by swifties007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: 老王和一群老外的故事都市au 二次元打工人和上学人的喜怒哀乐
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), past！France /Germany （Hetalia）
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cp出现爱丽舍组和冷战组

1.

“球进了！”随着解说员的尖叫，酒吧一阵欢腾，路德维西看着镜头中自己同父异母的弟弟振臂高呼，感觉自己刚才的苦闷心情被绝杀一扫而空，坐在他对面的男友——弗朗西斯也干完了一整杯啤酒，之后他们交换了一个酒香味的吻。

“你弟弟很强。”由于酒吧里人声鼎沸，弗朗西斯不得不靠喊和路德维西沟通，“我们回家吧，明天我还有课！”

路德维西虽然有点恋恋不舍，但是他还是迅速跟着弗朗西斯离开了酒吧，拦了辆车。差头司机是个留着长发的年轻人，待路德维希看清司机的脸之后，路德维西的表情从惊讶变成了惊吓：“王耀？”

“诶？老巧了！”王耀认出了自己的租客之一，一兆韦德的健身教练的路德维希，听说他还有个同父异母的弟弟是球星，“和男朋友看球啊？”

路德维希点点头：“我被你吓着了，在app上看到的照片不是你啊。”

“是我叔叔。”王耀无奈，“他晚上也要看球，所以我帮他顶班，你可别向平台举报我啊。”

“不会不会，”路德维西摇头，弗朗西斯的口水已经流到了他刚买的衬衫领子上，路德维西默默地把酒吧从下一次约会地点的选项中划去，“现在健身卡有优惠，你不考虑一下吗？”

“我哪有空！”王耀第N次拒绝了路德维西办健身卡的提议，“明天游戏新活动上线，又要忙了。”

“辛苦。”路德维西小心地调整了一下姿势，弗朗西斯还是没醒，深夜的隧道非常畅通，他们很快到了家，在路德维西付完车费之后王耀还给了他们八字箴言“长夜漫漫，厚积薄发。”

送完了最后一单，王耀将车停回叔叔家，他的眼皮已经困的几乎睁不开了，他慢慢走到了离叔叔家只有几米之隔的自己家，一头栽倒在客厅的沙发上，陷入梦乡。

第二天一早，王耀就被微信提示音吵醒，他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，用卫生间的冷水洗脸使自己快速清醒，他用几分钟快速浏览了消息提示，置顶是工作群同事发的“早上停水”，紧接着是父母转发了财经公共号的文章，分析公司财报和新财年的前景，夹在这叠消息中间的是昵称“米阿宝”的几十条信息提示，大多数是图片和表情包，前五张是双人自拍，剩下的是图片来源成谜的二次元美少女表情包，王耀于是礼节性回复一句：“自拍可不能证明你和伊万是情侣，我等下回给你们发任务提示。”

手机安静了一会儿，过了没多久，王耀又遭遇到了昵称是“布有德”的好友的语音轰炸。

啧，王耀做足了心理建设，点开了语音。

“selfie还不ok的吗？”明显是阿尔弗雷德在说话。

“难道要我当面香伊万面孔才行啊！”王耀一点都不感兴趣为什么阿尔弗雷德会在用伊万手机，“我刚才问他，他问我是打算牙龈出点血吗？你细品！这人太暴力了！你就放过我吧，大不了我就把这个挑战折现给你。”

王耀，在著名同性交友网站工作的程序猿，今天也是心累的一天。

王耀和阿尔弗雷德是在fgo游戏群认识的，尽管一个用安卓一个用ios，一个在国服一个在美服，堪称最远的距离，但是他们很聊得来，阿尔弗雷德一开始用的网名是“世界的hero”，被错当成未成年偷用父母手机的二次猿，在王耀的建议下，阿尔弗雷德将自己的中文名字和圈名改成了米阿宝，体现了阿尔弗雷德大龄二次元的身份，群地位+10086。

“你把手机还给伊万。”王耀简单回复了一句。

伊万是这个群的元老，作为上纽大第一届学生，现在社会学博士在读，因为接了阿尔弗雷德的代肝委托，所以加了阿尔弗雷德全套社交网站的好友，如果时间能倒流，伊万布拉金斯基绝对不会接受阿尔弗雷德的委托，但是不管怎么说，他们不仅成了二次元的朋友，在三次元也经常联系，因为阿尔弗雷德上班的地方离上纽大很近，于是阿尔弗雷德下班之后经常喊伊万去上纽大附近的牌店打牌（游戏王），在fgo长草期还会被王耀叫来一起打牌，于是就有了上次的事故——由于打牌输给了王耀，王耀便要求阿尔弗雷德和伊万体验一周情侣。

“伊万在热罗宋汤。”阿尔弗雷德打字，“你不要转移话题。”

“你们牵个手发朋友圈和ins，不能分组设权限。”

“？？？”阿尔弗雷德差点把手机摔出去，“不聊了，汤热好了。”

王耀叹了口气，收拾了背包上班去了。他已经能想到‘米阿宝’被‘布有德’修正的场面了，画面太美他只能叹服。


	2. Chapter 2

“老师，方便说句话吗？”

弗朗西斯正在收拾教案，听到学生的话，他微微抬起头，露出标志性的微笑：“什么问题？”

“我是学校动漫社的社长，”弗朗西斯很熟悉这个女生，她在课上表现非常积极，“有个b站承办的魔都高中宅舞企划，但是目前严重缺人手，需要录两段，一段是接力快闪，一段是独立参赛的群舞。”

弗朗西斯对动漫并不是非常了解，只是隐约听路德维西的房东王耀提过，更别提宅舞了。女生见他犹豫，继续劝说：“老师您英俊帅气，如果肯亮个相，这次奖金我校势在必得，岂不美哉！”

“好吧。”弗朗西斯的人生信条之一就是不能让女孩子失望，于是他很爽快的答应了。女生顿时脸上笑开了花：“那老师下课如果没事就随我来练舞室吧！”

弗朗西斯随着女生穿过迷宫般的楼梯，来到练舞室门口，隔着木门他已经听到了甜美的歌声，他推开了门，电视屏幕上播放着九个美少女跳舞的视频，几个披着画着美少女毛巾的男生在挥舞着打call棒，女生于是介绍：“这是LL TV版的剪辑啦，不过没看过也不要紧，反正就是校园偶像的故事，老师的服装我会负责的，然后我们就翻拍这一段。真好，现在’绘里‘也有了。”

“那服装......”弗朗西斯忽然有些不详的预感。

“虽然老师的模子有点难挑c服，但没关系，我可以找裁缝太太做，不用担心，老师！”

“女装？”弗朗西斯捕捉到了关键的信息。这让他回想起了高中时期反串和转校生演罗密欧朱丽叶，那时被法语都说不清楚的英国搭档支配的恐惧令弗朗西斯终生难忘。

“老师？”女生的话让弗朗西斯从回忆中惊醒，“如果您有顾虑......”

“没什么，”弗朗西斯笑笑，“还有多久ddl？”

“两天，”女生表情严肃，“那我们话不多说开始吧，老师有舞蹈基础吗？”

“哥哥我高中时期可算是舞池一霸。”弗朗西斯已经照着绘里的动作比划起来，看起来颇有那么一回事。

“啊！老师，我刚才从朋友那边借到了一套，那个妹子178能穿得进，您大概也可以！”女生奔进了一旁的道具室，取出了裙子，丝袜和高跟皮靴。

合着您早有打算啊！弗朗西斯扶额，于是学生们开始起哄让他试穿，盛情难却之下，弗朗西斯不得不去化妆间换上了c服，不看脸的话意外地上身效果不错，只不过由于胡子没刮，披头散发，也没上妆，愣是穿出了金刚芭比的感觉。

学生们迅速拍照发朋友圈和qq空间，弗朗西斯已经想象出第二天他在网络空间出道的场景了。这时，动漫社社长，一个尽职的企划主催，叫停了其余人摸鱼的行为，他们看着视频排练走位，抠动作，直到社长回去上课，学弟学妹们还是陪着弗朗西斯练舞。

不知不觉就过了下班的时间，弗朗西斯掌握了动作之后准备休息，就接到了男友的电话。

“今天正好我提前下班，正好来接你，你怎么不在办公室？”

弗朗西斯这下有点犯难，他并不是很想让学生知道路德维希，但是也不想让他干坐太久，于是他回了条简讯“在练舞室，我马上出来。”

“开门，我刚才问过你学生了，现在我在门口。”

弗朗西斯无语，他丝袜脱到一半，掉在脚踝处，又得把脚塞进皮靴，他缓缓地打开门，和路德维西大眼瞪小眼，最终路德维希压低了压低了声线，在弗朗西斯耳边小声说道：“不错，希望晚上睡前还能看到你穿这件衣服的身姿。”

你是什么时候觉醒这种奇奇怪怪的xp的啊喂！弗朗西斯在心中无声的吐槽，但表面上仍保持着微笑：“我换好衣服就走。”

准备去化妆间换衣服的弗朗西斯受到了学生们的注视，弗朗西斯觉得他们的眼神非常有内容，尤其是那个一副“磕到了”的表情的社长。

“上次你说的那家意餐，我订到位置了。”

“真的？”弗朗西斯听到这句话，刚才还瘫在车上像个咸鱼的弗朗西斯整个人都弹起来了，“不是说很难定么？”

路德维西神秘地对他笑笑：“我自有渠道，今天我请。”

“我真是受宠若惊。”弗朗西斯表现的很克制，但是上扬的语气已经暴露出来他的态度。

两人在餐厅门口停车，走进了这家装修很温馨的私厨餐厅。事前准备好的前菜—低温小牛肉薄片，金钱鱼慕斯和新鲜芝麻菜已经摆放在桌上，而总厨费里西安诺正在开放式厨房里做意大利面，奶油的香味扑鼻。

“嘿，费里。”路德维西直接就走到了厨房那边，“我们到了。”

“ciao，路德，”费里西安诺腾不出手，只能挥铲示意，“你们先吃吧，约会愉快。”

“没想到你和鼎鼎大名的费里西安诺认识。”弗朗西斯感觉非常惊奇，“从没听你说过。”

“他哥哥是我的客户。”路德维西回答他。

“原来如此。”弗朗西斯碰了碰路德维西的胳膊，“我们开动吧。”

等到菜全上齐，费里西安诺也终于有空去陪他们聊聊天，看到费里西安诺走来，他们就热情地招呼，“真的很好吃。”弗朗西斯全然不顾优雅形象，敞开吃了起来。

“太感谢了。”费里西安诺听到赞美也笑的很开心，“我还特意尝试改进菜单给路德提供了低热量餐，你觉得怎么样？”

“很好吃。”路德维西在吃薯条，“炸得很好。”

薯条怎么也不算低热量吧。弗朗西斯扶额，所以说任何人都会随时随地投向高热量的怀抱。

“有空常来啊。”费里西安诺从抽屉取了VIP卡，“熟客专属。”

“你也是。”路德维西反手交给他一张健身卡，“锻炼身体也很重要啊！”他掐了把费里西安诺的腰，“你需要锻炼。”

在他们聊的开心的时候，弗朗西斯只是默默的吃饭，有一瞬间他觉得费里西安诺和路德维西看起来就像是久别重逢的朋友，尽管这才是他们第一次见面。

“嘿，眉毛，”弗朗西斯撸了撸自家的拉布拉多旁边的一个跟屁虫——隔壁家的柯基，“你怎么又来了，隔壁人家又不给你喂饭了吗？”

路德维西有些懊恼，他刚才和换上女装的弗朗西斯情意绵绵，正欲擦枪走火的时候，两只狗打扰了他们的良宵。

“我去拿狗粮。”路德维西提上裤子，乖乖给食盆放狗粮了。

等到喂饱两只狗，他们终于能够继续生命大和谐，路德维西撩起了弗朗西斯的短裙，而弗朗西斯一边解开路德维西的衬衫，一边亲吻着他的嘴唇，就在此时，门铃响了。

“我去！”他们不情愿地结束手上的动作，弗朗西斯来不及换上男装，就去门口开门，门外站着一个眉毛很粗的金发男人，他们刚一碰面，那男子就大喊：“欢迎来到迪士尼！”

我这是见鬼了吧。弗朗西斯一时恍惚，甚至忘记关门。

“对不起，我是你的邻居亚瑟柯克兰，我想我的柯基跑你家了。”亚瑟盯着弗朗西斯的裙装，眼神很有内容，“他不知怎么学会了开花园的小门。”

循着柯克兰的目光，弗朗西斯确实看到了那扇被推开的专门给狗进出的小门，但他还是忍不住想要指责这个粗心的饲主：“你也太不负责了，你家的狗每天像饿死鬼投胎一样来我家吃狗粮，这还不够，他还对我家拉布拉多动手动脚！”

“那是你家狗勾引我家的狗！”虽然自己理亏，但是亚瑟还是忍不住和他争论。他和弗朗西斯早在高中时期就认识，后来去了不同的大学，没想到命运还是使他们在异国他乡再次相遇。

“下次要注意关门。”路德维西把柯基抱给亚瑟，脸色阴沉，吓得亚瑟啥都不敢说，拎着狗就跑，路德维西看着他跑远了，还远远的大喊：“您好！不要散养狗！”

亚瑟抱着狗回家，这狗倒也省心，也许是见了女友心满意足，趴在窝里倒头就睡。亚瑟赶紧打开笔记本电脑，登陆了迪士尼员工内网，又打开了zoom，将自己的脸调成自定义的米奇，努力微笑起来：“小朋友们好，现在我们要开始学习英语了！”


	3. Chapter 3

normal people 3

“王大锤”邀请“米阿宝”“布有德”“Arthur”“Francis”进群

王大锤：

兄弟萌，这周我中了支新股，我们一起搓一顿吧。

阿尔弗雷德看到这则消息的时候，正在和伊万在动物救助站，看到这个消息他又惊又喜，连忙给伊万通报，而作为王耀前租客的伊万，对于这种能够让王耀钱包出血的行为自然也无比支持。

王大锤：

给阿尔和伊万介绍一下另外两位——arthur 是fgo老玩家了，今天我把他发展进群，王厨，前雅思老师，现在在迪士尼就业，Londoner。 francis是b站舞见，gal玩家，丸户吹，冬马党，高中老师，老家在斯特拉斯堡。

米阿宝：

凛厨 美服py码：xxxxxxx，id是world‘s hero，家在波士顿，被花旗总部调到上海办事处。

布有德：

雪菜党，上纽大社会学博士在读，🇷🇺 

francis：

冬马天下第一！

阿尔弗雷德在救助站逛了第二圈的时候，终于看中了一只金毛，而伊万相中了一只银色加白的美短，两人填完表，就离开了救助站。

离开救助站的金毛似乎找回了天性，开始一路狂奔，阿尔弗雷德一时竟然跟不上，于是伊万也握住了另一边绳子，两人跟着金毛在马路上狂奔，一直到斑马线才停下来。

“幸好它还知道看红绿灯。”

伊万提着猫箱在原地大喘粗气：“这狗以后你自己去溜。”

王耀很快发来了餐厅的地址，是一家意餐，看了看人均价格，阿尔弗雷德意识到这次王耀确实下了血本，于是他们牵着狗，叫了辆差头直接到饭店。

“你们还牵了条狗蹭吃蹭喝。”王耀他们早早的来了，“哟，还有只猫咪。”

“跟房东打过招呼了，加了点钱。”伊万抓了块蒜香面包，“住进复式终于方便养猫养狗。”

阿尔弗雷德也跟着点头：“最近行情好，我手头也宽松了不少。”

“羡慕了。”亚瑟在吃饭前吞了颗润喉糖，“我投的基金一直在亏损。”

“诶，下次跟我做吧。”阿尔弗雷德掏出了名片，“顺便我们现在办信用卡——”

“停停停，上菜了。”王耀打断了阿尔弗雷德，“你就别忽悠他了，看看亚瑟的脸，你忍心吗？”

“你们聊的很开心啊。”费里西安诺在意面上完之后走到这桌和他们聊天，“哦？弗朗西斯先生，真巧，我们上次见过。”

“你都没跟我说过这事。”王耀很惊讶，“我本来想着你们都没来过，想给你们一个惊喜。”

“因为那天.....”弗朗西斯看了眼亚瑟，“算了不提了。”

“不会是那天吧，我表妹春燕跟我说过......”弗朗西斯赶紧疯狂暗示王耀不要说出来，“啊这，其实没啥不好意思，阿尔和伊万就是......”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德一脸状况外，亚瑟一脸秒懂的表情，伊万看起来有些无奈。

“就是那个啊。”王耀踢了一脚阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德才反应过来那个一周情侣挑战，“哦哦，是的，我们是一对。”

“所以你和亚瑟？”伊万问。

“哦不是。我家那个叫路德维希，在附近的健身房当健身教练，本来应该叫他来的，可是他正好有工作。亚瑟是我的邻居。”

“其实我在高中的时候和你同校，”亚瑟打开手机相册，“我前段时间翻相册找到一张我们一起演话剧的。”

弗朗西斯好奇地凑过去看，忽然整个脸都绿了，其他人也围过去，一看原来是在演罗朱，弗朗西斯躺在地上，而一旁的亚瑟痛哭流涕。

“好家伙，我直接一句好家伙。”阿尔弗雷德给了伊万一个“看那边的败犬”的表情。

“哈哈，哈哈。”弗朗西斯干笑，“老同学啊。没想到我们在这里相遇了。”

“哎，你们都成双成对，而我不同，我只想一夜暴富。”亚瑟巧妙的切换了话题。

“哎，你别说，谁不想呢。”阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的肩膀，“我朋友FB老员工，现在已经财务自由了。”

“不过还是得有信心。”这两个金发脑袋仿佛相见如故，“我小的时候的全家目标是买一辆车，现在这已经不稀奇了。”

“是啊，没准以后我们在坐的各位人均身价上亿。”

“上亿而已。”伊万看起来喝的有点多了。

“而已。”王耀都睁大了眼睛，“伊万，梦里什么都有。”

“这只是球队……”伊万掩住嘴，“啊，不好意思说漏嘴了。”

“天呐，你家啥背景啊。”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了双眼。

“我爸是切尔西老板。”伊万摊摊手，“啊呀，我摊牌了，不装了。”

亚瑟一口红酒喷在桌子上：“那你能送我张主场的季票吗？”


End file.
